disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Batty Revenge
'Batty Revenge '''is the 33rd episode of Season 1 of Disneyscripts, Carolinecat1, and Yvoire Abad’s episodes. Summary Feeling rejected by his sister and his friends, when they always try to avoid him just to keep the Hauntleys' secret from him, and that they don't want him, an heartbroken Edgar runs away from home, but he gets kidnapped by Thantos, who senses that his friends don't like him, convinces it, and tries to make him to get his revenge on them for that. Now the girls must find their friend and save him, and also apologize for hurting his feelings. Plot The episode begins at the school in Pennsylvania where the kids are dismissed and going home. Vampirina and Poppy are seen mentioning to Bridget about they switched species last time. Bridget asks Vee if is that so, which she agrees. Poppy tells Bridget that they accidentally switch species, because they found the moon charm, but they didn't know it switches species . But, just then, Poppy noticed that her brother is behind them, as she warns "Shh! Edgar alert!", so that Edgar won't find out their secret. But, as the girls turn around, they were surprised that she saw Edgar's iDisney is towards them! Edgar immediately hid his iDisney, behind his back as he nervously asks then what's up. But, Poppy knows that she saw what he's doing. Edgar tries to play it dumb that he wasn't doing anything, but he wasn't good at it. Poppy walks to her brother and grabs his iDisney out of his hand, behind his back and when seeing the iDisney screen, it was a voice recording app and Poppy was furious! She angrily tells Edgar that he has gone too far and spying is wrong. Edgar tries to play it dumb again that he wasn't really spying at them, but his sister knows that he's lying. An angry Poppy tells Edgar to just leave them alone first, as they leave Edgar alone. Edgar felt a little bit hurt by what his sister said to him, but now he noticed they've been trying to avoid him for something. Edgar talks to himself that they must be hiding something, and he try to find out their secret, but without them knowing that he's spying at them. Villain Motives * Thantos: To kidnap Edgar and make him turn his back to his friends, because he felt that his friends don't like him. Trivia * This is the first time that Poppy actually cries, where she felt bad about hurting Edgar's feelings and made him run away from her home. * Edgar finally learns Vampirina's secret about her true nature, but like Poppy and Bridget, he also accepted her differences and promised that he won't post anything about her being a vampire. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, '' click here''. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Vampirina Category:Episodes with villains Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Episodes that need images Category:Friendship Category:Adventure Category:Family Category:Episodes focusing on Poppy Category:Episodes focusing on Bridget Category:Yvoire Abad’s episodes